Core facilities accessible to multiple investigators in vision and ophthalmology will be maintained. These include biochemistry, electron microscopy, histology, autoradiography, computer morphometry, animal surgery, machine shop, and research photography. A number of research projects currently active and planned by the Vision Research Group at the University of Washington will take advantage of these shared core facilities. Examples of the resarch areas that would take advantage of the facilities include studies on the retina and pigment epithelium, visual centers of the brain, and other ocular tissues.